The Letter
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Minho menyukai sahabatnya, Taemin. tetapi ternyata Joon juga menyukai Taemin. lalu bagaimana dengan Minho? 2Min Fanfic,bad summary. Warning!:yaoi,gaje,typos,OOC


The Letter

By : Naiya_OKS aka Jung Ah Heon

Genre : ngga tau. Saya ngga bisa nentuin

Rating : general

Cast : Minho x Taemin,

Cameo : Jonghyun, Onew, Key, Jino, Joon

Disclaimer : Onew punya Key. Key punya Onew. Dan cerita ini punya SAYA

Warning : Boysxboys, Shonen Ai, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, ide cerita pasaran, Minho-nya OOC

**Anneyong!ini FF pertama saya, jadi kalo hasilnya jelek mohon dimaafkan. Saya terima semua saran atau kritikan yang penting ngga nge-**_**bash**__**cast**_**nya. **_**Ok just read and give me your review**_**. **

~~POV Minho~~

" Hyuuunggg!"

Suara itu menahanku untuk melangkah. Seolah ada yang membuatku terpaku tanpa bisa bergerak. Aku mengenali suara itu. Suara orang yang kucintai.

"ada apa Minnie? Tidak usah berteriak. Ini masih pagi." Ujarku lembut sambil membelai kepalanya. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang Ice prince. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku terhadap namja manis di depanku ini.

"mian hyung. Aku hanya excited melihatmu tadi." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah mungkin.

" sudahlah. Tak apa. Memangnya ada apa?" huft, aku memang tidak pernah bisa marah padanya.

"hyung tahu tidak? aku gembira sekali pagi ini. Lihat apa yang kutemukan di laci mejaku." tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna pink. Aigoo, senyumnya manis sekali. sayangnya aku hanya seorang sahabatnya. Bukan namjachingu-nya. Tekankan, BUKAN namjachingunya.

"apa ini Minnie?"

"bukalah hyung."

_Mata ini terpaku padamu_

_Bibir ini selalu menyebutkan namamu_

_Kaki ini selalu melangkah mendekatimu._

_Jantung ini berdebar keras saat melihatmu_

_Saranghae. Jadilah namjachingu-ku Taeminnie~~_

_With love_

_Joon_

Tanganku terkepal keras. Seolah ada bara api di hatiku sekarang. Ingin rasanya berteriak pada namja manis di depanku ini, " Minnie saranghae!". Tapi aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa. Aku terlalu takut jika nanti dia mengetahui perasaanku, dia akan menjauhiku. Lebih baik begini, dia ada di dekatku.

"bagaimana hyung?"

"bagaimana apanya Minnie?" tanyaku balik sambil memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahku.

"bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

"itu terserah padamu Minnie. Aku duluan Minnie. Aku ada kelas pagi. Annyeong." Ujarku sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

" Babo" bibir itu bergumam sambil menggigit bibirnya supaya isakannya tidak keluar.

" Ya' Minho! Kau kenapa? Dari tadi latihan salah terus." Tegur Jonghyun, teman satu band-ku.

Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi jika otakku masih memikirkan perkataan Taemin tadi pagi. Bahkan dia tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu jika bersamaku. Aish, namja sialan itu! (Joon maksudnya. Bukan taemin. Ayo, yang biasnya Joon oppa, gebukin Minho!)

"kau kenapa Minho? Sedang ada masalah?" Onew bertanya sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan perkataan Taemin."

"memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"bukan. Tadi pagi Minnie cerita jika dia ditembak Joon (mati dong. XD)." Ujarku pelan.

"APAAA!"

"kalian berdua kenapa sih hyung? Mau membuatku tuli mendadak ya?" tanyaku kesal. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuatku semakin kesal, padahal suasana hatiku sedang buruk.

"joon? Bukannya dia baru masuk 2 hari yang lalu?"

"hm" aku hanya bergumam malas. Dia baru masuk 2 hari dan sudah membuat sekolah heboh. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah menembak Minnie-ku.

"ckckck jadi sekarang kau kalah dengannya Minho?" Jonghyun berkata sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aish, jangan mengejekku hyung atau aku akan membuat Jino menjauhimu!"

" Ya kodok! Awas saja kalau kau berani begitu!"

~~ End Minho POV~~

~~ Taemin POV~~

" Key, kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanyaku pada sahabatku, Key yang sedang sibuk dengan desain gaun malamnya (bukannya Key namja ya?)

"kau tenang saja Minnie. Percayalah jika dia pasti akan mempertahankanmu."

"tapi bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku?" tanyaku sambil mulai terisak pelan.

" percayalah. Minho itu menyukaimu. Aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya."

Aku merindukan Minho Hyung. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah seminggu ini dia menjauhiku. dia tidak pernah ada di kelasnya saat istirahat, ponselnya selalu tidak aktif, dan jika aku ke rumahnya, bibi di rumahnya selalu bilang, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Sebenarnya kenapa sih dia?

"hyung, bagaimana ini?" tanyaku sambil merengek ke Key hyung yang sedang sibuk dengan _online shopping_-nya.

"apanya yang bagaimana Minnie?" tanyanya balik tanpa melihatku. Huft, aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"Minho hyung menjauhiku. bagaimana ini? Hiks hiks"tanyaku pelan sambil menahan isakanku tidak keluar. Tapi tetap saja, tangisanku terdengar. Key hyung akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kepadaku.

"tenanglah Minnie. Minho itu juga menyukaimu. Aku yakin dia melakukan itu karena dia cemburu." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"_hey, kau sudah dengar beritanya? Minho kapten tim basket kita sudah mempunyai yeojachingu."_

"_ne, aku sudah tau. Kemarin aku melihatnya di mall. Aigo, mereka mesra sekali."_

"_aku iri sekali pada mereka, Minho sangat tampan dan yeojachingunya pun sangat cantik."_

"_aku setuju denganmu. Kudengar dia dari Amerika ya."_

"_beruntung sekali ya yeoja itu?"_

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Minho hyung punya yeojachingu? Jadi itu alasannya dia menjauhiku belakangan ini. Karena dia sibuk dengan yeojachingunya. Ugh, rasanya hati ini sakit sekali. kakiku mendadak lemas dan aku semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

~~Author POV~~

Sudah hampir seminggu Taemin tidak masuk sekolah. Dan tidak ada yang tahu alasan pastinya. Key berusaha menghubungi ponselnya tapi selalu tidak aktif. Pernah sekali dia datang ke rumah taemin tapi ternyata, Taemin sedang pergi. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh keluarganya. Karena bingung akhirnya Key memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Minho.

~~Minho pov~~

Kaget, itu yang kurasakan saat melihat Key berjalan menuju kelasku. Siapa yang dia cari disini? Kelas Onew kan bukan disini. Huft semoga dia tidak membahas Minnie.

"Minho, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"tanyakan saja." Jawabku acuh sambil (pura-pura) membaca buku fisika dihadapanku.

"hey sejak kapan kau suka fisika? Bukannya kau paling benci fisika?" Tanyanya heran.

"sejak kau jadi pendiam. Kau mau Tanya apa?" tanyaku sebal.

"ne ne. tidak usah ngamuk. Jika kau ngamuk ra…" ucapannya berhenti karena mulutnya kututupi dengan buku.

"sudah jangan bertele-tele. Ada apa?"

"kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Minnie?" suaranya berubah serius. Ayolah, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"kenapa dia?"

"dia sudah tidak masuk hampir seminggu. Kau tahu dia kemana?"

"kenapa kau Tanya padaku? Seharusnya kau Tanya pada Joon. Dia kan namjachingunya."

" aigoo! Ternyata tebakanku benar. Selama ini kau cemburu!"

"HAH! Siapa yang cemburu!" aish, diva satu ini menyebalkan sekali. bagaimana Onew bisa tahan berdekatan dengannya?

"kuberitahu kau satu hal. Joon itu sepupu Minnie."

"oh sepupu." Ujarku pelan.

"APA!sepupu? jadi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih?" ujarku kaget. Bagimana mungkin.

"ne mereka bukan kekasih. Aku yang mengusulkan ide ini supaya kau sadar pada perasaanmu. Ternyata kau malah menjauhinya. Padahal Minnie sangat menyukaimu lho kodok."

" aish! Jadi selama ini kalian membohongiku. lalu dimana Minnie sekarang?"

"mana aku tau. Sudah ya, aku mau mencari Minnie lagi. bye kodok."

"ya! Jangan panggil aku kodok!"

Dimana dia. aku sudah mencarinya di sekolah, rumah, bahkan ke tempat teman-temannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia hilang ditelan bumi. Ketika aku bertanya pada Joon, dia malah memarahiku karena menjauhi Minnie. Bagaimana bisa aku dekat dengannya, kalo yang aku tahu dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Oh ya, aku ingat. Dia punya tempat special yang akan dia datangi jika dia sedang ada masalah. Aku yakin, dia sedang disana. Tidak sia-sia ternyata dekat dengannya dari kecil, membuatku tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaannya.

"Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kan disini dingin sekali." tanyaku lembut sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket. Setelah berputar-putar mencari, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Terdiam di pinggir sungai Han.

"Mi-Minho hyung! Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" mata itu mengerjab beberapa kali. Mungkin tidak yakin jika ini aku.

"kenapa kau balik bertanya sih?"

"aku hanya heran kenapa hyung ada disini. Kenapa tidak bersama yeojachingumu? Apa kalian sedang kencan disini?"

"hah? Yeojachingu? Sejak kapan aku punya yeojachingu Minnie?" tanyaku heran. Bagaimana dia bisa bilang aku punya yeojachingu. Hatiku kan masih dikurung dihatinya#plakk minho lebay ya.

"sudahlah, hyung tidak perlu berbohong padaku. teman-temanku banyak yang melihat hyung di mall." Perlahan butiran Kristal mulai turun dari matanya.

Tawaku langsung meledak mendengar perkataannya. Taemin, I got you! Tapi melihatnya menangis membuatku tidak tega. Akhirnya tawaku berhenti perlahan.

"jadi maksudmu saat aku bersama Heon noona(author numpang eksis ya.) memilih kado ulang tahun untuk namjachingunya?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan tawaku. "kuberitahu ya Minnie, Heon noona itu sepupuku yang baru datang dari Amerika."

"jadi dia sepupumu hyung? Hyunggg NAPPEUN! Kenapa membohongiku?"

"hey siapa yang membohongimu. Salah sendiri percaya gossip murahan seperti itu. Jadi itu alasanmu menghindariku? Ternyata Minnie-ku cemburu ya?" semburat merah sontak muncul di kedua pipinya.

"ANI! Aku tidak cemburu. PD sekali kau hyung."

"sudahlah. Akui saja kalau kau cemburu. Anggap saja ini balasan karena kau juga sudah membuatku cemburu."

"maksud hyung?"

"Key sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. aku tahu kau sengaja membohongiku kan?"

"Key, NAPPEUN!"

"sudahlah. Jangan marah-marah." Ujarku pelan sambil merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke pelukanku.

"saranghae Nae Minnie."

"nado hyung."

~~FIN~~

Hwa, akhirnya kelar juga ini FF. Setelah nulis hampir seminggu, akhirnya saya ngga sanggup lagi dan saya paksa ke ending. Akhirnya, FF pertama saya keluar. Mimpi saya kesampaian deh. Meski lama banget, tapi bersyukur deh, akhirnya selesai juga. Yah semoga setelah ini, saya bisa menulis FF lagi ya. Makasih untuk reviewnya*bow*. See you next FF.


End file.
